The lost three
by phoenixwing1998
Summary: the giant war has ended and the children of the big three are doing something that no one knows about. Their secret is soon revealed and they must face the ultimate consequence. Many years later gaia returns and the gods need help. who will they turn to? i suck at summaries so just read and enjoy. advice and other reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's pov

It has been several months after the giant war ended and several months since we put Gaia back to sleep. I headed to Percy's cabin to ask him if he wanted to do something during free time. I was about to knock when I heard several voices coming from inside the cabin.

"So will you three help me?" said a male voice. "Will you help me to raise Gaia."

"Give me one good reason why should help you Kronos." Said another male voice. I recognized the voice. It was Percy's.

I gasped. What was Percy doing talking to Kronos?

"Because the gods never cared about the three of you. If I remember correctly the gods tried to kill you several times.

"You're right Kronos… you will see what we can do." Percy said.

Kronos laughed. "I cant wait."

Then it went silent.

"Gah I hope Kronos… call again. If he does I will give him a piece of my mind. Said another male.

"So what do we do Percy?" Asked a female.

It took me a while but I was able to recognize the other two voices. They belonged to Nico and Thalia.

"We don't tell anyone of this conversation. They don't need to know anything about this."

I gasped and ran. I kept on running until I reached the big house. "Chiron, Chiron." I shouted.

The other campers turned their heads and looked at me like I was crazy.

Chiron ran out of the big house and Chiron quickly followed. I closed the door and locked it. I ran into the room with the iris message fountain and paced around. Chiron followed me in. Mister D was already in the room and he looked bored.

"What are you doing here Annabeth?" Mister D asked.

Chiron looked at me worriedly. "Annabeth child what is wrong?"

"Chiron, Iris message the Olympian council right now. Don't forget about Hestia and Hades they need to know this too." I quickly said.

"Hear what Annabeth? I can't just call the Olympian council without a reason." Chiron said.

"Please Chiron just do it." I begged him.

Chiron must have heard the urgency in my voice because he took out a drachma and threw it into the mist in the fountain. "O Iris goddess of the rainbow, please accept this offering and show me the Olympian council and hades and Hestia.

Just as Chiron finished speaking 13 faces appeared in the mist.

"What is it Chiron?" Zeus asked. He sounded a bit annoyed.

"Annabeth." Chiron said.

My mom's face changed to serious when she heard me name. "Annabeth? Did something happen to my daughter?"

"No nothing happened to me mom." I said as I walked in front of the Iris message.

"Daughter why did you call the Olympian council? You know you shouldn't call the Olympian council unless it is an absolute emergency." My mom said.

"It's Percy." I quietly said. The gods looked at each other worriedly.

"Percy?" Poseidon worriedly asked. "What about Percy? Is he alright? Is he hurt?"

"It's not just about Percy. It's about Thalia and Nico as well." I said.

"Did something happen to our children?" The big three asked simultaneously.

"They…They." I felt my throat tighten up as I tried to hold back my tears and sobs.

"Annabeth what did they do?" My mom asked. Everyone one in the room and the iris message just stared at me.

"Annabeth tell us." Zeus shouted.

I felt all my anger and hurt of being betrayed by the children of the big three I couldn't help but expressing my feelings. I could feel the tears pouring out of my eyes and I was aware the gods were looking at me shocked.

"They are thinking of helping Kronos." I shouted. I collapsed in the nearest chair and cried.

After a little while I looked up and saw that everyone's faces were full of shock and disbelief.

"Annabeth how did you come to know this?" Chiron asked

I quickly told them about my visit to Percy's cabin and what I heard from the outside.

"This is some disturbing news Annabeth. But this problem must be dealt with. Ares, Artemis, Apollo bring Percy, Thalia and Nico to Olympus. Demeter, Dionysus you help them. I have a feeling they won't go down without a fight. Ask them nicely first and if the refuse then force them. Hephaestus give them celestial bronze handcuffs. Annabeth, Chiron you gather all the campers. Athena you transport/teleport all of them to Olympus, after that Athena go to camp Jupiter and bring them all to Olympus as well." Zeus said.

We all nod our heads in agreement. Mister D whipped his hand through the Iris message and it disappeared.

Mister D unlocked the door and leaves. I knew he was going to find Percy so I followed him. As we neared the Arena we see the children of the big three talking and laughing.

Dionysus stopped and looked at me. "Annabeth stay hidden. They cannot know."

Wait did Mister D just call me by my real name. it doesn't matter I understood what mister D said. They didn't need to know who snitched on them. I nod my head in agreement and hid behind a nearby bush.

Mister D stood in the middle of the path. He had his arms crossed across his chest. I have never seen Mister D act so serious.

As the children of the big three got closer Mister D signaled them to walk over to him. "You three get over here."

Percy, Thalia and Nico looked at each other confused but they walked over.

"Yes Mister D what is it?" Percy asked.

"We need to talk to the three of you." Mister D said.

"We?" Percy asked, confused.

Suddenly there were four flashes and Ares, Artemis, Apollo and Demeter appear.

Artemis and Ares appear next to Mister D while Apollo and Demeter appeared behind the children of the big three.

"The three of you need to come with us to Olympus right away." Mister D said.

The children of the big three slowly backed away but they stopped when they saw Apollo and Demeter. Quickly they had their back against each other. I saw their hands twitching as id waiting to grab their weapons.

"Why do we have to go to Olympus?" Percy asked.

Mister D grumbled. "We can't tell you here. We will tell you once we get to Olympus."

"We won't go unless you give a reason Mister D." Percy cautiously said.

"We can't give you a reason Perseus." Artemis said. "it is to important and well it's not for the ears of the other demigods. Thalia if I must then I am ordering you to come with us to Olympus."

Thalia shock here head. "I'm sorry my lady but that is an order I must disobey. Percy is right we won't go to Olympus unless you give us a bloody good reason. Besides why would five gods come and tell us that we need to go to Olympus unless there is something terribly wrong going on."

"You better come with us right now demigods." Ares angrily said.

"There is no way in hell we are going with you Ares." Nico angrily said.

"It's lord Ares to you Punk." Ares growled.

"I am warning you three. Come with us right now or we are going to have some trouble." Mister D slowly said, as if he was trying to contain his anger.

"Well you can tell the other gods that we aren't going. Come on guys lets go." Percy angrily said.

The demigods that watch the whole scene gasped. They just walked away from the gods like it was nothing. I watched as the gods expressions grow really dark.

"If you three won't come with us willingly then we will force you." Mister D growled.

The gods walked closer to the demigods. The children of the big three huddled close together and had their back against each other. Ares, Artemis and Apollo ran at the children of the big three. Ares charged at Percy, Apollo charged at Thalia and Artemis charged at Nico. Dionysus and Demeter summoned up vines. Percy and Nico quickly drew their sword while Thalia pulled out her bow.

Apollo fired several arrows at Thalia but she countered them with her own arrows. So Apollo made his bow vanish and he summoned up two hunting knives. The blades were covered in fire. Thalia dropped her bow and drew out her hunting knives as well she summoned up electricity and charged her daggers. They charged at each other. Thalia quickly dodged and blocked every attack. Thalia raised her hand towards the sky and lighting shot down and hit Apollo square in the chest and sent him flying into Ares. Apollo jumped to his feet and charged at Thalia again. Thalia raised her shield as Apollo brought his hunting knives down at her. Thalia and Apollo jumped apart and just stood there staring at each other. Thalia had blood running down her arm and Apollo's shoulder was dripping gold ichor.

"Thalia please don't make me do this." Apollo quietly said.

Thalia's eyes angrily flashed. "Don't make me do this! You attacked me remember."

"Just come with us to Olympus."

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you. Give me a damn good reason why we should go with gods that attack us." Thalia shouted. "Go away and leave us alone."

"I'm sorry Thalia but you're coming with us to Olympus." Apollo charged at Thalia, Thalia jumped to the right and tripped Apollo, she shrunk her shield and pulled out a second hunting knife and charged with electricity. While Apollo was getting up Thalia threw the knife into his leg.

"Gah" Apollo screamed. "You'll pay for that Thalia. Apollo ripped the dagger out of his leg and threw it into a nearby tree.

Apollo was losing, Thalia was an amazing fighter for a moment I thought Apollo would surely lose. That's when the vines appeared. The vines wrapped around Thalia's legs, noticing the vines Thalia quickly aimed at the vines. Seeing his chance Apollo quickly jumped at Thalia and knocked her out.

Like Thalia, Percy had the upper hand against Ares. Ares was all about brute force so Percy used that against him. Percy quickly dodged each attack and hit Ares whenever he got the chance he also had a thin coat of water around him so all his wounds healed. This also increased his power which gave him the advantage. Like Apollo, Ares looked like he was losing. The god of war was covered in cuts and leaking gold ichor all over the place. This played a toll on Ares. He was getting weaker.

"I'm impressed Percy." Ares said. "You have skill, it's too bad that they won't help you now." As Ares talked to Percy vines snuck up behind Percy and grabbed him. One vine grabbed Percy's sword while the others wrapped him up and pulled him to the ground.

Nico was having some difficulty against Artemis. Probably because her hate for men fueled her attacks and made her vicious. But Nico made a comeback when he broke Artemis's bow with his sword. Artemis stood their shocked for a quick moment. So Nico took advantage of this he quickly moved forward and slashed at Artemis's face. The power of the attack made Artemis fly back. Gold Ichor, the blood of the gods flowed down her face from a cut just below her eye.

All the demigods looked at Nico in shock.

"Artemis!" Apollo shouted.

"I'm fine Apollo." Artemis growled. "You will pay for what you just did boy."

I watched as Artemis turned into a mountain lion and pounce at Nico. Artemis pinned down Nico down while Demeter and Dionysus had vine wrap around his arms and legs. Soon the gods had the children of the big three pinned down. The gods were kneeling next to the children of the big three, fastening their hands behind their backs with celestial bronze chains.

I stepped out from behind the bush and looked at them

Percy looked up at me. His eyes were full of pain and confusion. "Annabeth." Ares picked up his sword and knocked Percy out with the butt of the sword. Apollo and Artemis did the same to Thalia and Nico.

_They deserve this. _The gods picked up the children of the big three and flashed away. I quickly looked away and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head and saw my mom. "Mom" I cried. I turned and hugged her. My mom quickly returned the hug.

"Annabeth I'm so sorry. This should have never happened to you. I'm sorry. "My mom softly says.

I felt tears gathering up in my eyes. This time I didn't try to hold them back. I cried into my mother's shirt. I cried for about five minutes before I gather myself together and turned towards the demigods, who just stood their stunned from what they just witnessed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

Jason's pov

I was in the arena when I heard fighting and shouting. It sounded like Percy, Nico and Thalia shouting. I quickly run to go see what was going on and I see the other children of the big three fighting Ares, Artemis and Apollo. Oh no. I watched as the gods beat them and chain their hands behind their backs. Then they left. We all turned and looked at Annabeth who was crying into her mother's shirt.

"Annabeth what happened." I asked. "Why did the gods take them?"

"Percy, Nico and Thalia betrayed us Jason." Annabeth said. "I went to Percy's cabin and I heard them. They were talking to Kronos. Kronos offered them a position, a position to help him resurrect Gaia and help him destroy the gods. They betrayed us. He betrayed me."

"I don't believe it." I said. "It can't be. They fought by our side during the Giant war. Many of us would be dead if it wasn't for them. It must be a trick."

"I'm sorry but it's not." Annabeth cried

"Everyone looks around confused. Annabeth called for their attention. "Everyone listen up we all need to go to Olympus. So quickly group up so my mom can transport us there.

Everyone quickly gathered up and Athena transported us to Olympus. The next thing I see is the marvelous view of Olympus. But there was tension hanging in the air, this isn't right. Why would they betray us?

Leo's Pov

Annabeth told us we had to go to Olympus. So Athena transported us from camp to the Olympus throne room. I looked around the throne room and saw Percy, Nico and Thalia in the center of the room. They were kneeling on the ground with their hands chained behind their backs. Their heads were bowed. Ares, Artemis and Apollo stood behind them with their sword drawn as if daring the children of the big three to do something stupid.

The children of the big three were whispering to each other. Probably trying to figure out what was going on.

I quickly run over to them but Artemis blocks my path. "If you value your life boy then you better stay away from them." Artemis said. "Beside they are traitors. Lord Zeus has declared that no one talk to them.

I hold up my hands in surrender and walk back to the rest of the crowd. A few seconds later the throne room filled up with bright lights. We all closed our eyes and looked away. I open my eyes and see the rest of the Olympians. The Olympians quickly take their seats. Ares, Artemis and Apollo pull the children of the big three to their feet.

Thalia looked up at her dad. "Dad what's going on? Why are we here?"

Zeus coldly looked at his daughter. I thought I saw Thalia flinch but I couldn't be sure. I've never seen Thalia flinch. "You're here because we know you've been talking to Kronos." Zeus shouted.

Everyone starts whispering at once. "They've been talking to Kronos. Oh gods did they betray us? Are they helping Kronos or did they tell him to leave us alone? What do you think is going to happen to them? Why would they talk to Kronos aren't they the heroes of Olympus?"

Percy, Nico and Thalia worriedly look at each other. "Dad we can explain…" Thalia started to say. "It's not what you think."

"It's not what I think. It's not what I think!" Zeus shouted. "What should I think Thalia? You've been talking to Kronos what else should I think."

"Dad please…" Thalia pleaded.

"No I don't want to hear any of your lies or reasons." Zeus said. "You three have been talking and possibly aiding Kronos. These actions must be dealt with."

The gods nod their heads in agreement. The children of the big three looked distraught.

"Dad come on you know we wouldn't do this." Nico shouted at Hades

"I don't know son." Hades carefully said. "Apollo told us that our informant was telling the truth."

Nico stared at his father in disbelief.

"Come on dad, you know I would give up my life to save Olympus. You know I would never help Kronos." Percy said to his father but Poseidon said nothing

"Enough of this!" shouted Zeus. "These actions must be dealt with. Those in favor of sending these three to the depths of Tartarus for aiding Kronos raise your hands. Hera, Athena, Apollo, Ares, Dionysus, Demeter, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Hephaestus raise their hands. So do all the demigods. Only the big three and Hestia didn't raise their hands.

Zeus looked around. "The council has decided. Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico DiAngelo you have been sentenced to spend the rest of eternity in Tartarus.

The children of the big three stare at the gods in disbelief.

"Dad please don't do this." Thalia shouted. "Please you don't understand."

Zeus looked away. "You're right and I don't want to understand."

"I can't believe this you won't even let us defend ourselves." Percy shouted. Slowly Percy starts sinking into the floor. "You were right Athena my fatal flaw was my down fall. Next time I won't make the same mistake." Percy gave the council and everyone in the room a cold glare.

Thalia coldly looked around. "So this is what the mighty Olympian council does. Accuses heroes and won't even let them defend their selves. The father I knew would never do this." Thalia said as she looked at Zeus.

"And no daughter of mine would betray me to Kronos." Zeus quietly said.

For a quick second Thalia looked hurt but it quickly dissapered.

Now Nico gave them a cold stare. "Many times we have saved you. Many times we almost died protecting you. We did everything to keep all of you safe. We all lost many things because of you. All you did was use us as pawns. Kronos was right. If the time comes when you need our help, don't expect us to come help you. Don't expect us to come and save your sorry hides again. You can all rot for all I care."

"We will never forget this betrayal. We will never forget the betrayal of our family." The Children of the big three said as they were swallowed up by the floor. Leaving three sets of celestial bronze hand cuffs laying in the floor

_They're gone_ I told myself. _Now they're in Tartarus. I guess that's what they get for betraying us to Kronos. They even admitted to talking to Kronos. What has become of them?_

Percy's pov

I felt myself sinking into the ground. I couldn't believe what I just heard almost all the gods voted to send us to Tartarus. They didn't even let us tell our side of the story. The floor completely swallowed us up and we found ourselves falling into Tartarus.

"Son I believe you. " I heard a voice in my head. Suddenly I felt a set of hands grab me and I started flying up. I look and see Thalia and Nico getting carried by two people each. I look up and I see two familiar faces one was a boy with blonde hair and a scar of his face. The other was a girl with black hair and olive skin. Both wore winged shoes. "Luke, Bianca!"

Luke smiled. "Where do you think you're going Perce?"

We were carried out of Tartarus and out of the underworld. I looked at Luke and Bianca. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to meet the creator." Bianca replies. "We flew until we reached the St. Louis arch and landed. I saw a man in a black suit staring off into the distance.

"Percy, Thalia, Nico sorry to pull you away from your… uh punishment. I am Chaos the creator of everything and I have a proposition for you.

"You see I have this army and my army has been leader less for so long because my soldiers believe there is no one worthy to lead them. But you three, the greatest heroes of the age, you are worthy of leading my army. So what do you say?" Chaos asked

I turn to Nico and Thalia and they nod. "Were in" I told Chaos

He smiled and waved his hand towards us. I felt a sharp pain in my back and through my whole body. The last thing I see before blacking out was Chaos opening a portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

````````````````````````````700 years later``````````````````````````````

Terron's pov (Percy)

It's been 700 years since I joined Chaos's army. I was the first in commander of the army, my wife Skylar was the second in commander and my adopted brother Shade was the third in command all three of us had midnight black wings that were tipped with gold.

Chaos had just called us to his office along with the six assassins Jared, Mason, Rosetta, Shotra, Kayla, and Jacob.

I enter chaos's office. "Chaos what is it?" I asked.

"My child Gaia and her children are rising again." Chaos calmly replied

"Yeah and…" I said.

"They need our help." Chaos replied.

"Who needs our help?" I ask.

"You know very well who." Chaos replies

"Pff why do they need our help?" Shade asked. "I mean come on a bunch of demigods beat them last time."

"Yes separately." Chaos said. "Last time the titans and giants didn't rise together and this time they did. The last time the gods barely won so they need our help."

I growled. "Fine just this once Chaos." I reply.

Chaos opened a portal and we all walked in.

Annabeth's pov

Today was the Summer solstice and were having a meeting on Olympus. 7oo years ago the gods made us immortal. They made Frank, Leo, Jason, Reyna, Piper, Hazel and my husband Victor immortal. Victor was the son of Zeus. He arrived at camp three years after the children of the big three were banished to Tartarus. The children of the big three, those low life traitors. It was rare when their names were ever mentioned they became known as the three heroes of lost or the dark three.

We were talking about battle strategies and what to do now that Gaia was rising again and this time we didn't have the heroes that helped us. Because they betrayed us and we have to get rid of them.

"Athena what should our battle strategy now that Gaia is rising." Zeus asked

"Well Gaia will obviously attack us with a giant army of monsters so we must make sure that all quest outside of camp are stopped immediately and we must call all the demigods back to camp even though it is the middle of the school year for them." Athena said "Annabeth as one of the camp leaders you will be in charge of this task."

"Of course mom I will see that it is done." I happily said.

Then a black portal opened up in the center of the throne room and out stepped four people. How the hell did they get in here?

Everyone in the room drew their weapons and pointed them at the four strangers.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Zeus shouted. Zeus slowly raises his master bolt. Quickly three of the strangers move in front of the fourth person. The stranger in the front was a girl and the rest were guys.

"Easy commander." Said the fourth man "Olympians I do not come here to threaten you. I come here to help you with your little… dilemma."

"Who are you?" Zeus asked

"I am Chaos the creator of universe." The man said

The room grew silent then the gods stood up from their thrones and bowed. Everyone quickly followed their example.'

"Thank you lord chaos it is an honor to receive your help." Zeus said.

"Rise all of you." Chaos said. "I would like to introduce you to my commanders." Everyone in the room slowly rose. The gods returned to their thrones. "This is Shade my third commander, this is Skylar my second commander and this is Terron my first commander."

Victor laughed. "Did you just say his name was moron?"

The one named Skylar quickly moved forward and grabbed my husband by the neck and lifted him off the ground with ease. "Do not insult my husband, demigod or I will kill you." Skylar then chucked him and he flew across the throne room and hit a column.

"Victor!" I shouted and ran over to his side. He had a little bit of ichor coming out of his head. But it quickly healed. I turned my head and looked at Skylar. "Who do you think you are? Do you realize who he is? He is the son of Zeus and one of the camp leaders."

Skylar looked at me but I couldn't see her eyes under her hood. "Like I care Annabeth Chase, Official architect of Olympus and leader of camp half blood and new Rome."

"How…how do you know who I am?" I stuttered.

"We know everything about you Annabeth chase we did our homework before we came here." Shade said. "Now if you will excuse us Chaos we need to go set up the cabin the rest of the army arrives in about thirty minute's maybe less."

Chaos nods. "Go on ahead we will be there shortly." The commanders of Chaos nod and they open a portal and walk in. then the portal disappears. "All of you do not test my commander or you will regret it. One last thing you are wrong about just Gaia rising. Her children the titans and the giants are rising as well. Now let's go I don't want my commanders doing any damage." He opened a portal and walked in and the gods flash everyone back to camp.

Terron's pov

We stood at the top of half-blood hill. We looked down at the camp. "Hmm is see the Roman and Greek camp combined. They moved the city here too. Now this is interesting." I said

"Eh who cares I still hate this place." Shade said. "come on lets go tell Chiron we're here."

I nod. We quickly race down the hill and through the camp unnoticed. As we got to the big house we could see Chiron talking to a group of young demigods, maybe about twelve or thirteen. Chiron finishes speaking and looks in our direction. He sees us and pulls out his bow and notches an arrow. The demigods quickly circled us.

It's no surprise I mean come on three figures in black cloaks and hoods whose faces you can't see and is completely armed is not scary.

"Who are you?" Chiron asked. "How did you get into this camp?"

I raised my hand and Chiron's bow jerked out of his hand and flew into mine. Chiron reached for his sword. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Chiron. I would really hate to hurt you." I coldly say.

I smile as Chiron and the demigods flinched.

"Wh… why are you here?" Chiron nervously asked.

"Commander I hope you're not terrorizing the camp." I turn and see chaos and the other gods.

"I wasn't doing anything chaos." I innocently smile. "I was just having a little fun."

"Sure you were. Return Chiron's bow and go set up the cabin the others should be here soon." Chaos quickly said.

I nod. "Of course Chaos."

"Wait others lord Chaos?" Chiron asked. "What do you mean by others?"

"The rest of my army of course. Those three are just my commanders." Chaos laughed.

There was a big clearing next to the big house I quickly studied it and checked if it was big enough. "This should be good."

"And how are you going to build a cabin in a few minutes huh? Designing a cabin and building a cabin takes a lot of time." Annabeth sneered. "I should know since I'm the official Architect of Olympus.

Shade rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah we know. Now watch us do our work daughter of Athena."

I nod my thanks to Shade. I clap my hands together and slowly pull them apart. In between both my hands was a black ball of energy about the size of a Ping-Pong ball. The ball of energy floats from my hands and floats towards the center of the clearing. I stand up straight a take a slow breath. The Skylar, Shade and I stretch out our left hand our palms facing up. In each of our hands was a small ball of energy. Mine was a deep forest green, Skylar's was a midnight blue and Shade's well his was a super dark grey mixed will blood red. I looked around and found that everyone was staring at us including the gods. We nod to each other and throw the energy balls at the black ball of energy. There was a giant flash of light. We all looked away. When we looked back, the clearing had a giant cabin that was pitch black. The cabin was lined with silver and gold. Everyone around awed at the cabin even chaos seemed a bit surprised. But that was all interrupted when we felt the ground shake and heard a loud boom.

We all ran to half-blood hill and saw several silver objects hitting the ground. When the objects stopped hitting the ground they rose up on giant boulders.

"Gaia" Zeus whispered. "She's here. Earlier than we expected."

We all smile. "Terra" we said simultaneously. Everyone looks at us confused.

All the pods open up and twenty people jump out of each pod. The soldiers were all dressed up in black armor, each soldier had a pitch black helmet covering their faces and some even wore black capes. The soldiers started walking towards us. The group was led by a small girl about the age of sixteen. The pods on the giant boulders followed the soldiers. The girl spotted us and started running towards us. As she ran towards us the boulders dropped.

Skylar and I quickly rush forward. "Terra" we cried.

"Mom, Dad." Shouted the girl, as she jumped into our arms.


End file.
